


酒

by BobDongisrl



Category: BobDong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobDongisrl/pseuds/BobDongisrl





	酒

金东爀进门的时候，金知元还一门心思的扑在作曲上。

作曲室的灯光昏暗，墙壁上两个人一起装饰的紫色壁灯被打开，房间中唯一集中的光亮来自金知元面前的显示器，类似白炽灯一样让人倍感疲倦。

金东爀自然的蜷缩在这人身后的单人沙发上，侧身看向那个在黑暗中隐约露出背肌轮廓的男人。

盛夏温热的气息被中央空调打散，修长的双腿被人无处安放的跨过沙发扶手，沙滩裤因为他过于扭曲的坐姿紧绷在大腿根部。

金东爀歪着脑袋，靠上柔软的皮质靠背，眼睛只专注的盯着那个没有发现他的人。

金知元可真好看啊。

他有点想念金知元，这个人现在就在自己面前触手可得的位置。他们太久没见面了，在同一间屋檐下共享着不过十几平的面积，却又总是完美的错过所有有交集的时刻。

他偶尔会得到压在餐盘下小纸条上简单的回复。

关于叮嘱他要吃饭，要戴围巾，要休息这些小事。然后被人用不好看的字歪歪扭扭的回一句好，或者抱怨一句啰嗦。

金东爀的目光有些虚化了。

他的思维向着更远的地方飘去，似乎回顾着藏在记忆中这个人的温度和触感。他迫切的想抚摸上这人的肌肤，沿着脖颈的线条一路向下，饥渴大概是可以传染的，他只是觉得喉咙有些发紧，无法出声提醒自己。

-

他光着脚，轻轻的向人靠近，地板也被空调吹的有些微凉，他忍不住的蜷缩，手缓慢的搭在金知元的肩膀上。

人被他吓到，没机会回身就被抱了满怀。

金东爀把头搭在金知元的肩膀上。

手悄悄的越过人宽厚的肩膀，从衣服的领口伸了进去，带着冷气的手掌贴在人胸膛滚烫的肌肤，激的人打了个寒战。

金知元按住他还要继续的手，隔着布料，指骨被人压紧在身上，有些不自然的摩挲过每一块骨骼。

“什么时候来的？”

金知元的话语有点低沉，长久疲惫的烟嗓变得更加沙哑，快要实体化的盘旋在空气里，男人的性感被展示的淋漓尽致。金知元放松的让自己向后微微依靠过去，脖颈更加靠近金东爀的脸颊。

“没有多久，哥太投入了，都没听到我开门吗？”

金东爀亲昵的蹭了蹭自己的脸，发梢毛糙的部分扫过金知元的侧颈，手抽出直接环抱上这人。

金知元没有回答他，温热的肌肤相亲，好像空调不倦的带来的凉爽都是错觉，黏腻的感觉开始四散，汗珠细密的涌出，额头粘上发丝。

他闭着眼睛，用力的向金东爀的方向靠过去，单薄的衣料贴上转椅靠背。

“这么辛苦的话要休息啊。”

“快了。”

“我请哥喝酒吧，”

金东爀停顿了一下，鼻息喷在金知元的耳边，热气仿佛会化雾，金知元偷偷的红了耳朵。

“冰啤好不好？”

金知元甚至觉得自己已经听到了易拉环被人暴力拉起的声音，憋闷在铝罐中的气体争先恐后的窜出，嘭的一声，白色的泡沫迸溅出来，粘上手指。

他有些难耐的吞咽了一下，无意识的舔弄着嘴唇，开口的语气有些责怪。

“那你为什么不直接买上来？”

金东爀终于松开这人，拉着转椅让人面向自己。

“哥怎么知道我没买上来。”

金知元听了他的话有点诧异，抬头不解的看过去。

“我可是喝过酒来的呢。”

说话的时候俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。金知元还没有空隙理解金东爀话里的意思，这人就直接吻了上来。

嘴唇被柔软的冰凉贴紧，带着些许啤酒苦涩的舌尖用力的撬开这人的嘴，金东爀伸出手按压在他的脑后，逼着人向前不停的迎合他的索求。

金知元几乎是被金东爀推到沙发上的，这期间他们还在不停的交换着唾液，唇角到脖颈，几乎全部被袭击，金知元的双手已经从人身后的衣服下摆伸了进去，后腰滑腻的肌肤软的像丝绸一样。

他突然的停顿，在后背撞上沙发的同时，喉结被人衔住，牙齿啃噬上这脆弱的突出，唇舌用力的吸允出暗红色的印记。

金知元无法控制的呻吟出声，烟嗓染上了情欲，低哑的像是进攻的武器。

他抬手下意识的推拒着还在拼命靠近的金东爀，裸露在外的肌肤被空气沾染的有些冷，和人掌心早已灼烧起来的温度一靠近就烧化成水汽，汗液被涂抹到对方的肌肤上。

金知元似乎试图安抚这个已经处在崩溃边缘的孩子。

他的吻探过金东爀泛红的眼睛，轻轻的落在侧颈。

-

金东爀很喜欢在工作室的金知元。

摒弃掉他从骨子里带着的懒散和自由，认真的神情向来前所未有，一小段节奏总是被人不满意的改来改去，废寝忘食的只为了不一定能见天日的一首歌，即使在很久之后这段旋律也会被他遗忘在硬盘中，混杂在众多歌里，可是他还是一如既往的认真对待这一切，不抱怨，也不强求。

更多的时候，金东爀也喜欢在工作室里的另一面的金知元。

就比如此刻。

这个在外看来强势的男人在自己的面前，褪下所有的保护色，赤裸的向自己展示着最纯粹的金知元。

金东爀的手指轻轻的探入这人的身后，久未被开发的后穴紧紧的吸住他的手指，他能感知金知元紧绷的脊背，还有他有些颤抖的快要跪不住的双腿。

金东爀的手慢慢的游移过他的后颈，然后沿着脊柱一路来到腰间。

“哥要跪不住了，需要帮忙吗？”

问话的同时还坏心眼的加了一根手指。

金知元差一点直接扑倒在沙发上，而身后的人还在恶作剧的用圆润的指甲擦过他的敏感点，模拟着抽插的动作，每次都在退出时貌不经意的划过那个凸起，乐此不疲的看着金知元收起肩膀，向后扬起脖颈。

请求的话说不出口，金知元只是诚实的用身体表达自己的需求。

他不自主的向后挪移着，手臂撑在沙发的靠背，青筋因为他的用力暴起，他有些贪恋金东爀身上的温度，这屋子里除了自己之外的唯一热源，也像是他唯一可以抓住的浮木。

背后屏幕的白光把人的身影印在了墙上，金知元抬手摸上黑色的虚影，触感是墙壁的坚硬，金东爀的肩很宽，但人很瘦，小孩总是在减肥，金知元不满意可这人还是无动于衷，金知元总觉得抱起来不舒服。说这话的时候还被调侃，明明被抱的人是他。

好像因为想到这人总是惯常的喜欢拿话逗他，耳尖看起来别刚刚更红了一点。

金东爀抽出手指，连带出的粘稠被抹擦在金知元的股间。

身体被再次抱住。

“哥在想什么？耳朵红的要命。”

手不安分的直接摸了上去，突兀的动作惊的金知元抖了一下。

“你别.......”

直插入身体的性器因为姿势进入的完全，身体不自然的抗拒，可又被人牢牢的抱住，不能挣脱。

“啊....别...太...太深了.....”

金东爀却并不理他，手自然的抓在这人的胯骨上，大力的顶撞。

金知元翻涌的疲惫被人强势的入侵转化为更深的欲望，他渴望被救赎的心思像是会随着毛孔窜进金东爀的脑袋。

他满脑子都是刚刚还没完成的曲子片段，歌词大概是想写毅然决然离他而去的女人，或者男人也可以。

可是他脆弱的神经还不停地把他拉回金东爀用力收紧的手，凹陷在他肌肤之中，他猜会留下红色的印记，好几天才能消失。

还有此刻他们身体相连的地方，源源不断的散发着情色的味道。

金知元的脑子一片的混沌，每个无关紧要的片段开始闪过，他觉得背景的光源刺眼，而金东爀大概快要灼化掉了。

高温像是三伏天的首尔市中心，空调只是个摆设，他漫无目的的在街上走着，脚步虚浮的像是喝醉了酒。

他大概就是醉了吧。

因为喝了名叫金东爀的酒。

-

金知元已经缩在沙发上睡着了，眼下的青色说明了这人几个不眠不休的夜晚。

他身上盖着金东爀常年在作曲室为他准备的小毯子，上面印的是他们两个人的卡通图案。

粉丝送来的时候金知元还悄悄的藏了起来，大概是怕金东爀看见笑他跟个孩子似的。

长不大的哥哥。

金东爀总是喜欢这么叫他。

电脑屏幕还是亮着，给背对着屏幕的金东爀打出了一层光圈，他戴着耳机，坐在原本属于金知元的转椅上，双腿伸长，脚腕交叉。

他只是歪着头看着金知元安静的睡着，微微张着嘴，露出一点标志的兔牙，眉钉在这人刘海间若隐若现，锁骨还有刚刚被亲吻出的红点。

他转过身偷偷的点了保存键，然后发到了自己的邮箱，又选择了删除。

金知元怎么就马虎到连录音都没关呢。

大概是因为来的人是金东爀吧。


End file.
